deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff of Tier
The Staff of Tier is an ancient magical weapon and artifact which was created by Tier out of bitter vengeance for his people's rejection of him. It is very powerful in the hands of the wielder, but carries a heavy burden. The Staff is said to be able to cure all ills. The wielder of the ancient relic is known as "the Master of the Staff". The Staff grants the wielder eternal life granted they, but they still need to eat in order to not waste away, however it also makes them able to conjure up any food and drink. The wielder of the Staff is nearly all-powerful, but only as long as they hold the Staff in their hand. The Staff is long and made of black diamond formed out of the black sand from the shore of the Isle of Tier which has been compressed. It contains all of Tier's magic and negative emotions. History Crafting After Tier were betrayed by the people of Two Moons and exiled by them to a small, remote island, he created the Staff of Tier out of vengeance for their actions by taking handfuls of the black sand from the island's shore and pressing it between his hands until it became diamond. He poured all his magic, grief, passion and rage into the Staff. He then went to the heart of the island, and plunged the Staff into the earth, causing the island to come alive and granting it the ability to move where it willed and devour other life where it found it. Ships, monsters of the deep and even smaller islands were consumed by the Isle. Theft Tier lived for centuries, but he eventually grew bored with life and welcomed death. While he died the island lived on. One day a pirate named Bar-Enoch came to the Isle of Tier, and by trickery defied Tier's spell and took the Staff, wresting it from the island's heart and bringing it with him to use for his evil deeds. Thus the Isle of Tier were no longer able to move or consume anything. Rediscovery Shadows of the Master Two Moons The Towers of Illica The Hungry Isle Destruction Appearance The Staff of Tier was a long, sleek, black diamond staff. Abilities The Staff of Tier has the ability to make the Isle of Tier come alive and keep it alive as long as its tip is buried in the earth of the island within the cave at the centre of the isle. It also allows the wielder to conjure up non-living thing such as jewels and riches, as well as food and drink of any kind. It allowed the wielder to breathe fire, command the wraiths of the isle, levitate anything, and sense events happening at a distance. It could all ills, , and heal any injury. The Staff grants eternal life to the wielder, but they still need to eat in order to not waste away. In the hands of the wielder, the Staff makes its Master practically all-powerful. Weaknesses Trivia References Category:Magic objects Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations